dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mumsy
Mumsy là một Mob độc quyền trong Sự Kiện The Gorge của Don't Starve Together và là nhân vật đầu tiên người chơi gặp ngay sau khi tiến vào thế giới The Gorge. Cô ấy là người hướng dẫn người chơi nấu ăn để xoa dịu cơn đói của The Gnaw và đưa cho những người chơi 10 Xu Cổ để mua những dụng cụ nấu ăn từ cô ấy, con trai bà ấy Billy, Pipton và Sammy. Người chơi không thể mua bất cứ thứ gì từ những người khác cho tới khi tương tác với cô. Cô ấy cũng sẽ thông báo cho người chơi về sự thèm ăn của The Gnaw như cách nó thích thức ăn gì sau khi được ăn nhẹ. Giao dịch Mumsy bán những vật phẩm sau đây: Mọi thứ được mua bởi Wes sẽ được giảm đi 1 đồng Xu Cổ và Đồng Sapphire, ngoại trừ vật phẩm mua bằng Đồng Rubi và Đặc Ân Gnaw. Những Đặc Ân cần để chuyển thành chìa khóa chứ không phải là mua nó. Lời thoại Note: ''Đối với lời gợi ý về món ăn mà Gnaw đang thèm của Mumsy, các dòng từ phần 1 và phần 2 được ghép ngẫu nhiên với nhau, nhưng phần 2 chỉ được chọn nếu lời thoại ở phần 1 có khoảng trống cho nó. Sự thèm ăn tự thay đổi tùy thuộc vào mức độ tiến bộ của người chơi trong vòng đấu. '''Giới thiệu' # "BAAA! Who are you?" # "No, there's no time for pleasantries!" # "You've got to get cooking, or you'll anger the beast!" # "I'll help how I can." # "Take these coins and see me when you're ready." Cấp vốn để giao dịch lúc bắt đầu * "I hope you're good in the kitchen, dear." * "Use those coins to trade with me, okay?" * "Let's trade. i'll get you set up." * "You'll need one of my cookware kits." * "I have some spare cookware for trade." * "Would you like a pot, an oven or a grill?" * "Baa. Let's trade." Cấp vốn để giao dịch lúc bắt đầu, người chơi bỏ đi quá xa * "Come a little closer." * "Yoo-hoo, over here! Baa." * "Wait! You need cookware!" * "Where are you going?" * "There's no time to waste!" * "Over here, dear!" * "My dear, come closer." Người chơi mua vật phẩm đầu tiên * "Wonderful choice, baa! Now, let's see..." Gần một người chơi trong vòng chơi đang hoạt động * "Are you... Gatekeepers, by chance?" * "The Gnaw's been around since I was just a lamb." * "Another of your kind passed through here once." * "Favor from the Gnaw might recharge the old key." * "Your presence here distracts it from Billy and I." * "You must cook, or you will perish." * "If you can earn the Gnaw's favor... you might escape." ' Gần một người chơi trong vòng chơi đang hoạt động, thời gian xuống thấp' * "The Gnaw's demands know no end." * "Hurry, please!" * "The Gnaw will cast down its plague if not fed!" * "It must be fed, at all costs." * "The Gnaw is growing impatient!" * "Don't give up." * "I believe in you. You can do this." Giao dịch thành công * "Good luck, dear." * "Take care, baa." * "Thank-you." * "Anything you need, dear." * "I hope it helps." * "You're welcome, baa." * "Thank-you, dear." Gợi ý món ăn Gnaw đang thèm phần 1 * "The Gnaw hungers for {món ăn}... {phần 2}" * "The Gnaw desires {món ăn}... {phần 2}" * "The Gnaw craves {món ăn}... {phần 2}" * "The Gnaw wants {món ăn}... {phần 2}" * "The Gnaw hungers for {món ăn}!" * "The Gnaw desires {món ăn}!" * "The Gnaw craves {món ăn}!" ' Gợi ý món ăn Gnaw đang thèm phần 2' * "I can tell, baa." * "I'm certain of it." * "baa." * "You must oblige." * "I feel it." * "It's time to cook." ' Gợi ý món ăn Gnaw đang thèm phần 2, thời gian xuống thấp' * "BAAA! Hurry!" * "or anything! Hurry, BAAA!" * "give it something! Anything!" * "there's no time!" * "or whatever! Quick, BAAA!" Cho Gnaw ăn * "Oh yes, {món ăn}! That'll buy you some time." * "The Gnaw's pleased with your offering." * "You found what the Gnaw craved!" * "Yes, yes, {món ăn}! That should sate the beast." * "Mighty Gnaw! Feast now upon on {món ăn}!" Cho Gnaw ăn, sai món ăn * "I wouldn't call that {món ăn}, but oh well." * "Well, it wasn't {món ăn}. But better than nothing!" * "That wasn't what the Gnaw craved, but we'll make do." Món ăn Gnaw yêu cầu * "a SNACK" * "SOUP" * "a VEGETABLE dish" * "FISH" * "a meal on BREAD" * "MEAT" * "a meal with CHEESE" * "PASTA" * "a DESSERT" Thua vòng đấu # "It's over." # "The Gnaw's plague is upon you." # "I'm sorry I couldn't help more." # "Goodbye." Thắng vòng đấu # "Baa! The way is open!" # "Quickly, make haste to your world." # "Billy and I'll follow soon behind." # "May we all leave this plague behind us." # "Good luck, kind strangers!" Bên lề * Mumsy dường như đã dần bị biến đổi thành người cá, thể hiện qua những cái vảy ở phần thân dưới của cô ấy. * Ban đầu, cô được thiết kế giống như một con nai, được tiết lộ trong Rhymes with Play #201. * Cô ấy có nguồn gốc từ Amalthea, mẹ nuôi của Zeus, người đôi khi được miêu tả là một con dê. ** Tranh phác thảo của Mumsy cũng ghi chú Capricorn như một sự ảnh hưởng, đó là một dấu hiệu Hoàng đạo được đại diện bởi một sinh vật có đầu và thân của một con dê cùng với đuôi cá. Điều này có thể được tham chiếu trong sự xuất hiện của Mumsy. Thư viện ảnh Mumsy Altar Offering Gorge Cinematic.jpg|Mumsy đặt một món ăn cúng tế lền Bệ Thờ Của Gnaw trong phim ngắn của The Gorge. Watching Gnaw Gorge Cinematic.jpg|Mumsy được thấy trong phim ngắn của The Gorge. Wickerbottom and Mumsy Gorge Cinematic.jpg|Mumsy cùng với Wickerbottom trong phim ngắn của The Gorge. Billy and Mumsy Loading Screen.png|Một Ảnh Họa Tiết trong đó Mumsy dạy con trai cô ấy Billy sắt rau quả. Gorge Thank You Item.png|Hình ảnh kèm theo món quà đặc biệt Khung Chân Dung khi chơi The Gorge, cùng với Mumsy và Billy ở trên. Gorge Concept Art 8.png|Phác thảo của Mumsy từ Rhymes with Play #201. Âm thanh en:Mumsy